Jade Lightning
by amethyst sylph
Summary: The end of summer brings some new arrivals to Domino. Why does the new kid keep getting headaches around the millenium items? And where did he get that weird scar of his? Harry Potter crossover. Written Pre HBP
1. Love Transferred

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, YuGiOh or the concept of the wildfolk (although I made a lot about them up)

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF and OotP. (Written before book 6).

The first couple of chapters are going to just be based on Harry, and why he goes to Japan.

Jade Lightning

Chapter 1 – Love Transferred

The sun set on a trim-looking house, identical to all the others on that road. The Garden was well kept, and there was nothing to suggest that anything was out of the ordinary. However, appearances can be deceiving as inside the house was someone extraordinary. Not only was Harry Potter a wizard, who had just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was also the only known survivor of the deadly Killing Curse.

Currently, Harry was sitting in his room, writing a letter to a friend. Remus Lupin went to school with Harry's parents, and he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. It was for this reason Harry sent his reports of the Dursleys behaviour to him every three days. The Dursleys, Harry's only family, for the most part ignored him. The warnings of the Order at Kings Cross seemed to have shaken them, enough so that even **Dudley **ended up doing chores to save Harry some effort. He was used to being ignored by them though and didn't bother the Order just to get some decent conversation, instead he sent a letter that just said:

_I'm fine,_

_Harry_

most of the time, however it had now been two weeks since he arrived and Harry was getting restless. It was for this reason his letter read:

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_I'm still fine, so are the Dursleys, but when will I be picked up? At the train station you said it would be soon, but I've been here two weeks already. I'm going crazy staying inside the house all the time. I don't even have any homework to keep myself busy with this year until I get my O.W.L. results, and thanks to your warning, I don't even have that many chores to occupy myself with. If you want to keep me from doing something stupid like flying to the Burrow then I suggest you pick me up soon._

_Love Harry_

"Come here girl" he called, and when Hedwig flew onto his arm he spoke again. "Take this to Remus and wait for a reply ok? I know you want to get out of here just as much as me."

After she has flown out into the night, he decided to pack his trunk in case they came without a reply, like last year. He didn't want to pack it magically like Tonks had (because Hermione would give him a lecture about making more work for the house elves with the wrinkles), and besides, folding up his clothes was kind of soothing, as he could do it without thinking about anything. He was trying not to think this holiday, because every time he did his thoughts came around to Sirius. He had decided this year, that feeling guilty about Cedric hadn't helped any, so neither would feeling guilty about Sirius. Instead, he was going to focus on how to prevent it from happening again. At the start of the holiday, Hermione had sent him a book on occlumency along with a note saying:

_Harry,_

_Maybe you'll learn occlumency better if you understand the theory. I'm sure you'll prefer this book to Snape._

_Love Hermione._

He'd finished the book, and learnt that various forms of meditation, some of them muggle, were the best ways to clear your mind. The book also said in case of a long distance link, large bodies of water (i.e. the sea) should be able to prevent magical penetration, the only exception to this was by the higher wildfolk, who could hone in on the mind even through the mental veil that the ocean was described as. When Harry had read this he'd thought 'great, all I need to escape Voldemort is to go on holiday'. The book was right though, Harry had read about Tai Chi, and half an hours mediation before bed meant that his mind was empty of all thoughts and feelings, proving yet again that Snape was a bad teacher.

He was pulled out a dreamless sleep by Aunt Petunias' unladylike shriek. Thinking the worst, he pulled his wand out from under his pillow and stealthily made his way out of his room. When he got downstairs, he found a very irate Uncle Vernon confronting an apologetic-looking Tonks. By the pieces of china everywhere, he guessed that she had broken Aunt Petunias' favourite vase.

"I'm sorry but this is an emergency!" Tonks was explaining.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, there you are, get your trunk quickly, we have to get to Headquarters, no time for questions, we'll answer them when we get there."

After he dragged his trunk and Hedwigs' cage downstairs, he put his hand on the chess piece Tonks was offering, feeling the usual hook in his navel. He just managed to keep his feet upon landing, only to be knocked off them by Hermione and Ginny.

"Oh thank goodness your alright, when we heard the news…." Hermione was babbling.

"What news?" Harry asked, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you…."

"The wards are down" Ginny interrupted "You're not safe at your aunts' house anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know that was all I managed to weasel out of Bill."

"They'll probably tell you when they're out of that meeting" Ron said. "Want a game of chess in the meantime?" Everyone groaned.

"Ron you always win and besides me and Hermione want something to do as well" Ginny whined.

"Oh alright then, how about exploding snap?"

By the time Mrs Weasley came to get them, they'd played four games of exploding snap (Hermione: 1, Harry: 1, Ginny: 2, Ron :0 "It's all about luck, there's no skill involved!"), Hermione had bored them all to tears with her worry over the O.W.L. results (Hermione I'm sure they'll take exceptional circumstances into account when they mark the astronomy O.W.L.") and they were all relaxing on the beds.

"The meetings over Harry you can come down…. What are you lot all doing in your pyjamas still?"

"Keeping Harry company mum, and besides, we want to know what's going on too."

"Never you mind Ginny, it's Order business."

"He'll tell us anyway when he gets back, you might as well let us hear it all at once." Ron stated.

"I said no! Now go to your room girls and all get washed and dress, we'll have brunch in about forty-five minutes. Come on Harry dear."

Harry and Mrs Weasley tiptoed downstairs, trying to avoid waking Mrs Black up.

"Mrs Weasley?" Harry whispered "What happened to Kreacher?"

"When he learned he caused the death of the last Black, he just died. We think there must have been a dark curse on him to prevent him betraying the family."

They went down the stairs to the kitchen, inside was the members of the Order that lived at Grimmauld – Remus, Bill, Arthur, Fred and George, Tonks and Moody (who now didn't trust any wards but the Fidelus charm). There was also someone he'd never seen before, a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties, with pale skin and black hair. Her hair had pale green and blue streaks in it, but the most noticeable thing about her was her eyes. They were a verdant green, perfectly matching his own, and they were slit like a cats. She rushed up to him and hugged him, then pulled back and appraised him.

"At last we meet" she said "I haven't seen you since the day you were born."

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but who are you and what's going on?" Harry asked.

"You can call me Pol," she replied "and I'm afraid the wards are down because of me"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…as of six hours ago…I'm your mother.

TBC

Author Notes: This is my first ever fanfiction, so any offers for a Beta, especially one who knows Japanese words as I don't know many, would be welcomed.

Read and Review please!


	2. Lightning Protector

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, YuGiOh or the concept of the wildfolk (although I made a lot about them up)

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF and OotP. (Written before book 6).

Pol is my OC, shes not really a major character, and shes NOT a Mary Sue although she does make a lot of things happen more easily, thats just 'cause I wanted to get them out of the way quickly.

Chapter 2 – Lightning Protector

"_Well…as of 6 hours ago…I'm your mother."_

_b r e a k...b r e a k ... b r e a k ..._

"What do you mean you're my mother!" he exploded.

"Wait let me get a chance to explain! Would everyone except Remus leave please?" After they had gone she continued. "I suppose I should start by telling you I'm not human."

"What are you then?"

"This will go a lot quicker without interruptions Harry, if you have any questions when I've finished talking then you can ask them then." Pol cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, I'm not human, I'm one of the wildfolk. My particular element is Aethryr, and I am descended from the Queen of the Aethryr herself. Now, a long time ago, one of your ancestors on your mothers' side did the Queen a service. In return, she pledged those of her line without specific roles or tasks to the protection of his bloodline. Your mother decided to formalise this protection by naming me as your godmother. Your father on the other hand never trusted me, and when your family went into hiding asked Lily to make me swear an oath to not come near you unless your godfather was dead. This is why I have only been able to approach you now. The reason the wards have transferred to me is that for our people, there is no such thing as a godparent or guardian, the only way I was permitted to raise you is by making you my own child. This happened automatically when Sirius passed beyond the veil, but did not activate until I took physical form in this plane of existence, which was about six hours ago. Fortunately for you, I materialised here, so once I described the situation they knew to get you out of there."

Pol heaved a sigh. "Now, do you have any questions for me?"

"Okay, first of all, I thought the rulers of elements were Lords and Kings?"

"That is mainly true, however the 'Kings' of the four physical elements and the 'Lords' of all of them in actuality have no gender. The Queen was the first of the wildfolk to take a corporeal form visible to **all **humans, and the gender she chose was female so she decided to take a female title."

"Do you have a title?"

"Nope."

"You said my ancestor performed a service. What was it?"

"I'm glad you asked that as it affects you directly. Technically, it should affect Dudley not you, as he is firstborn, as was his mother, but because your mother was magical, the power skipped, and ended up in her instead."

"What power?"

"Your ancestor offered to become a living vessel for an uncontrollable power. Because he did this, the power was grounded to him, tame you might almost say. He vowed that his bloodline would protect and guard the power, preventing it from falling into the wrong hands, and in turn, the Queen offered her protection to the bloodline. The power would pass from parent to child on their 18th birthday, as the body of a child is not normally capable of containing such power without being destroyed."

"So does that mean the power doesn't exist anymore? That it died with my mum?"

"No, when Lily offered her life for yours, the power was awakened, and chose you, the next in line, as its vessel. It is part of the reason you survived the curse, after all, mothers have died for their children plenty of times, yet you were the first to survive."

"Oh."

"The power is strong in you, much stronger than in any of your ancestors. I'm guessing it must have gained power from your mothers' sacrifice."

"So how does it affect me personally then?"

"Even as the power protects you, so you must protect it. I'm going to perform the ritual now, if the power is already within you now you may as well become the official protector. All you have to do is answer in the affirmative. So do you want to do it?"

"Um, ok I guess."

She stepped up to him and placed her hand on his head. "Do you, Harry James Potter, acknowledge and accept your duty to the Light, to protect and control the Power that resides within you at all times, until the coming of age of the next of your line, your death, or until the Power has fulfilled its purpose?"

"I do." Harry stated calmly and firmly. Somehow it felt like he'd been waiting his whole life just to say those two words. Suddenly, he screamed and started writhing on the ground, glowing with green fire. As quickly as the pain started it stopped, and Harry picked himself up.

"That's never happened before." Pol said, sounding worried. "Do you feel any different?"

"My back feels kind of odd."

"Take off your shirt and turn round then."

As he did so, both Pol and Remus gasped.

"What, what is it?" Harry turned in circles trying to get a look at his back.

"Your back is covered in bright green glowing designs, like that fire that surrounded you a moment ago."

"Actually" Remus interrupted, "to me it just looks like regular muggle tattoos. It appears to be hieroglyphics, should I get Bill in here to translate?"

"It's time for brunch now anyway, we can ask him after that."

_b r e a k...b r e a k ... b r e a k ..._

After brunch (during which Harry explained the situation with the wards to his friends), they pulled Bill aside.

"Basically, it calls Harry a protector, but I don't recognise the symbol for what he's supposed to be protector of."

"What does it look like?" Harry asked.

Bill drew a picture; it was of a lightning bolt with a double outline, the eye of Horus in the centre.

"I'm guessing the lightning symbolises the power, that's why my scar is that shape."

"Either that or its that shape **because **of your scar and it symbolises **you**." Pol interjected. "Anyway, all it tells us is that you are the protector of the power, which we already knew."

"Time to tell the Order what we know I guess." Remus said.

"And time to tell them all my brilliant plan" added Pol.

"What plan?"

"Wait and see."

In the kitchen again, the Order (plus Harry) were listening to Pol.

"Now Voldemort knows about the link, the only true visions Harry has will be about people he is unable to help. The Dark Lord **is **an accomplished Legimens after all. Thereby, I propose that we stop him from having any visions at all."

"He will, of course, resume his occlumency lessons with Severus." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"That won't do any good."

"And what, exactly, does **that** mean?" Snape snarled.

"Merely that the bond they share is too strong for simply occlumency to block it if Voldemort really wants to get through. There's only one technique that will enable him to continue going to Hogwarts yet be blocked."

"And what is that?"

"That is a private matter of the wildfolk. All you need to know is that he will be at once very near and yet very far away. We'll need to leave for a week or so though to get set up."

"Would you mind leaving so the Order can discuss your idea before we decide?" Asked the Headmaster.

"There will be no discussion. The only people with any say over Harry's life are himself and myself. You only have authority over him at school."

"Now wait just a minute!" Deladus spluttered.

"That is final. I will explain to Harry the process, then he can decide whether or not he wants to do it. Meanwhile, I'm going to take him shopping, I don't know **how** you can let him wear those awful hand-me-downs. Can the other children come too? I daresay they're more knowledgeable about current fashions and so on than myself."

"Where will you be taking them?" asked Mrs Weasley, secretly very pleased that at last someone was sticking up for Harry.

"Diagon Alley first, then through the Leaky Cauldron to muggle London."

"It's up to them, but I can see them wanting to go, they hardly ever get a chance to go somewhere muggle."

_b r e a k...b r e a k ... b r e a k ..._

Pol, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all stood outside the leaky cauldron, ready to shop.

"All right, first things first, we need to sort your eyes out. I can fix them, or you can get muggle contacts. Less likely to lose them in battle."

"You can fix eyes!" Hermione blurted, "Not even magic can do that!"

"Yes, but there'll be a couple of side affects."

"Such as what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Your eyesight will become much sharper than is usual for humans, causing you to get headaches for a couple of days whilst you get used to it."

"Ooh, do that, do that!" Ron cheered, "then you'll be able to spot the snitch even quicker!"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "There's more important things in life than quidditch!"

By this point, Harry and Ginny had rolled their eyes and wandered off. Pol, looking confused, followed them. "So, what'll it be?"

"Hmm, I dunno." Harry said thoughtfully, "Fix them I guess."

"Great!"

Five minutes later: "Alright people, let the shopping spree begin!"

After hitting several department stores, not only did Harry have the beginnings of a decent wardrobe, but Ginny had a new denim skirt with matching sandals, Ron had a new jacket and Hermione had some stonewashed designer jeans ("My treat darlings").

"Okay, time for a rest. Coffee or ice-cream?"

"Ice-cream!" everyone chorused.

"Good call, okay this way!"

At the table of the ice-cream parlour, Pol began "Okay, all we've got to do now is visit a couple of high street stores and buy some decent shoes, then we'll go back. Does anyone have any magical shopping they need that they forgot about before?"

"Oh, can we go to Flourish and Blotts please?" asked Hermione "I want to find some new books."

"Good idea Hermione, we'll go to a muggle bookstore as well, I want to pick up some history books for Harry."

"History books?"

"Ancient history to be precise, like the Aztecs and Egyptians. I have this feeling it will come in useful later on. Anyways, while we're relaxing, here's the plan…unless you don't want your friends to hear it?"

"No it's fine, they might be able to help me decide."

"Okay, well first of all what do you know about that bond of yours Harry?"

"Not much, it allows me to see what Voldemort sees sometimes, but he can also send me false visions. The same goes for strong emotions. I can feel them, he can fake them. I also know that it's so strong it can overcome occlumency. The only thing powerful enough to stop it is the sea."

"Exactly right. Remember I said we would have to leave for a week? Well we're not exactly coming back."

"What do you mean?"

"We would stay abroad, too far away to reach, but I would create another, temporary vessel, to which your consciousness would be transferred, but you'd be safe from Voldemort because you'd be physically somewhere else. The best part is that since your real body would be shut down, you are in effect dreaming, but really be present here as well. We'd need to go somewhere with a specific time distance though. Hmm."

"So basically it's as though he'd be dreaming about his classes to him, whereas in actual fact he'd be in them?"

"Yep"

"You should do it Harry, you'd be able to go to a different school as well, you'd learn so much. Ooh I'm so jealous!"

"As long as you'd still be able to still be with us, and still play quidditch I say go for it Harry" Ron added.

"It'd be a cool experience Harry, but only go if you want to" Ginny smiled.

"Would you be with me where we were abroad?" Harry asked Pol.

"Definitely, we have so much catching up to do."

"I'll do it."

"Excellent! When we get back, pack your bags 'cause we're going to Japan!"

TBC


	3. The New Student

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, YuGiOh or the concept of the wildfolk (although I made a lot about them up)

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF and OotP. (Written before book 6).

The cards I use are from my little brothers pack of YuGiOh cards. In this story, Yuugi is 16, the same age as Harry. I'm not very good with the name of story arcs and stuff, but it's after Yami Marik has been banished to the shadow realm. Bakura is...sort of a good guy, but he's still him.

/_blah_/ Yami to Yuugi

/blah/ Yuugi to Yami

_:blah:_ Bakura to Ryou

:blah: Ryou to Bakura

For some reason, it wont let me use punctuation with mind links, so just imagine exclamation and question marks when necessary.

On with the story!

Chapter 3 – The New Student

**8 weeks later (ish).**

_/Aibou, wake up, you're going to be late for school/_

/Five more minutes/

_/Aibou a huge birds just stolen your deck/_

/WHAT/Yuugi jumped up and started panicking. Then… /YAMI! That was an awful way to wake me up/

_/What are you talking about? It's the truth, look/_ Indeed, a huge snowy owl had just flown out the window with it.

"Nooo! Come back with that deck!" Yuugi yelled. The owl ignored him and flew into the open window of the new next door neighbours.

"I'll never get it back now." he despaired.

_/Don't give up hope Yuugi, it flew into that house, maybe it's a pet. /_

/Either that or it's a deck stealer and wants theirs too/

_/Don't be ridiculous aibou, if you hurry, you'll have time to ring the bell before school. /_

_b r e a k...b r e a k ... b r e a k ..._

Ten minutes later, Yuugi was waiting impatiently for someone to answer. A young woman, with black hair and bright green eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, this is going to sound odd, but a huge white owl stole my deck. Does it belong to you 'cause it flew to this house."

"Not again. Harry!" she called "Has Hedwig brought anything back again?"

"Hold on a second! I'll just check!" came a voice back.

"Why don't you come in dear, I'm sorry for the trouble, Hedwig doesn't seem to able to find any mice here, so she looks for different things to bring back to make Harry proud of her. Oh, I'm being impolite. I'm Polina Evans, but you can call me Pol."

Pleased to meet you, Pol-san (A.N. is this the right word? I don't know much Japanese). My name is Mouto Yuugi."

A thudding was heard as someone came down the stairs.

"I've got it. Sorry about that." The boy apologised.

It's okay, as long as I've got it back. Um, I'm sorry for being rude but you look too old to be Pol's son."

"It's alright, Harry is my nephew. Speaking of, it's his first day at Domino High today, I don't suppose you'd mind showing him they way? If you go there that is."

"No that's fine, I really should be going now anyway. Are you ready?"

"Yep, just need to put my coat on…ok lets go."

As they were walking to school, Harry asked "So what were those cards anyway? They're like nothing I've ever seen before."

"You've never seen Duel Monsters cards before?"

"Duel Monsters?"

"You've never even **heard** of it?" gasped Yuugi.

I've just moved from a pretty remote village in Scotland. Things take a long time to reach there."

"Oh. Why did you move then, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Pol's able to look after me now, and she had a job in Domino lined up. Something to do with a museum."

"That sounds interesting. Ok we're here, you'll have to go to the principals office. Will you be able to find it? I'm going to be late."

"Not a problem. I'll see you in class maybe."

"Yeah, bye."

After reaching class and greeting his friends, he sat down and began unpacking his bag.

/Yami are you all right? You've been awfully quiet. /

_/I'm fine aibou. I sensed…something familiar in the presence of the boy. I'm trying to think what it might be. /_

/Well it's not a millennium item, unless Shaadi's given the scales away. /

"All right class, settle down please" the teacher began, "we have two new students starting today, I want you to welcome them, and help them out if they get lost. Okay you two, why don't you introduce yourselves."

The first boy stepped out from the shadows. He had long blonde hair, lavender eyes and a confident expression.

/Malik/

_/What is the Petty Thief doing here/_

"I'm Malik Ishtar and I'm staying in Domino for a year as my sister is running the Egyptian exhibition at Domino Museum."

"Okay, why don't you sit there next to Sakura."

The other boy stepped forward then. Gone was his self-assured attitude, he looked a little shy.

_/Somehow, I get the feeling that he's only pretending. /_

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, I'm here because of the museum as well, my aunt is running the exhibition on the ancient Aztecs."

_/Notice he didn't say anything about his past/_

/Neither did Malik. /

_/Exactly. You know why he didn't. /_

"I'd heard they were just opening a new exhibition on that. Why don't you sit beside Ryou."

Ryou started a little bit at his name, he was so used to sitting on his own he'd forgotten that the new teacher didn't know about the 'curse' (anyone who upset Bakura got their soul stuck inside a doll or something). He only hoped that the new kid was polite.

"Hi." Harry sat down.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind but your accent…"

"I'm from Britain. I'm just thankful I'm decent at languages, I've only had 8 weeks to learn Japanese."

"Alright class, lets begin!" the teacher interrupted.

_There's something…odd about this boy_ Bakura thought. _Maybe if I use my ring and focus on him, I'll find out what. _As he was doing that, he noticed Harry rubbing that strange scar of his.

_:Ryou, ask him why he's doing that:_

"Hey, are you alright?" he whispered, "You keep rubbing your head."

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine, it's just my scar keeps tingling. It's weird though, it hasn't done that for ages."

Hearing that, Bakura focused on the scar and felt a sudden surge of power, similar yet different to that of the millennium items.

_:Ryou I want you to befriend him. There's power here, the like of which I've never felt before:_

:O-okay Bakura-sama:

After school, Ryou was just about to ask Harry if he wanted to hang out, when they were interrupted by Yuugi, his friends and Malik.

"Hi Ryou, Harry."

"Hi."

"Harry, this is Jou, Anzu and Honda. Harry's my next door neighbour."

"Cool."

"So Harry, I was wondering. Since you don't know anything about Duel Monsters, do you want to come round? My grandpa owns a game shop. You could watch a couple of us duel, or build your own deck."

"That sounds good, I'd need to check with Pol first though."

"Well there go my plans for the afternoon. I was going to offer to show Harry round Domino" Ryou sighed.

"Why don't you all come round in an hour or so? You can all help me explain then."

"Great idea Yuge. Seeya then." Jou ran off.

"Yeah bye."

Everybody split up and went on their way.

_b r e a k...b r e a k ... b r e a k ..._

"Pol!" Harry called, "Can I go round to Yuugi's?"

"Sure, as long as you're back by 8 so you can go to school."

After Harry finished changing he asked "What can you tell me about Duel monsters?"

"It's a card game based on the shadow duels of ancient Egypt. Various types of cards, mainly monsters, magic and traps. Why?"

Yuugi said something about me making a deck. I was wondering if there was a deck specially out there for me."

When you're asked to choose, slip into invisible meditation. You should feel a strange sensation, a feeling of belonging almost. Some call this the heart of the cards. It will help you find the cards that are destined to be yours."

"Cool, thanks, bye."

_b r e a k...b r e a k ... b r e a k ..._

At the shop, Harry explained that Pol had told him a little about the game, and that he was going to build a deck.

"Great! Okay, first of all you need one of these starter packs. There's various types. Which one do you want?"

Harry meanwhile had slipped into a light trance. He felt one starter pack calling to him, so he got that one.

"Okay, that's a spellcaster/effects pack. That's pretty similar to what I started out with. The booster packs are over here."

Harry picked up every pack that he felt calling to him.

"Whoa that's a lot of packs! What was that about anyway? You took packs from all over rather than just the nearest ones."

"I took the packs that called to me, that's what Pol suggested I do. Why?"

"Just wondering." /Yami, was he using the heart of the cards already? I thought you had to bond with your cards for that to happen. /

_/It is not necessary when the cards are destined for you. Don't forget you were able to call upon the cards the first time you used your grandfathers' deck. /_

"Okay then, why don't you open the packs and see what cards you've got Harry?" asked Ryou.

"That…is the oddest deck I've ever seen" Yuugi announced 10 minutes later. "Spellcasters, effects, water and occult type monsters? I don't think anyone's ever had that combination before."

Indeed, with cards such as Succubus Knight (1650/1300), Reflection of the Underworld (1100/1400), Lady of the Faith (1100/800), Spike Seadra (1600/1300), Dead King of the Abyss (1200/800), Armoured Starfish (850/1400), Retrained Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) and Nemuriko (800/700) it was an odd deck, yet already the yamis could see that it was strong and would mesh together well.

"I can explain some of the special uses of the occult cards to you if you like, then you can watch a couple of us duel." Ryou offered.

"I'd like that thanks."

At 7:30, Harry made his excuses then left. Five minutes later saw him meditating in the middle of a strange design. He opened his eyes.

"Hi guys, ready for your first day of school?"

TBC


	4. Suspicions and Stealth Work

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, YuGiOh or the concept of the wildfolk (although I made a lot about them up)

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF and OotP. (Written before book 6).

In this story, Yuugi is 16, the same age as Harry. I'm not very good with the name of story arcs and stuff, but it's after Yami Marik has been banished to the shadow realm. Bakura is...sort of a good guy, but he's still him.

/_blah_/ Yami to Yuugi

/blah/ Yuugi to Yami

_:blah:_ Bakura to Ryou

:blah: Ryou to Bakura

It still won't let me use punctuation with mind links, so just imagine exclamation and question marks when necessary.

On with the story!

Chapter 4 – Suspicions and Stealth Work

_He opened his eyes._

"_Hi guys, ready for your fist day of school?"_

_b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . ._

Harry was enjoying his stay in Domino. He was friends with most of the class (not Kaiba, obviously), but especially with Yuugi, Ryou and Malik. Whilst he enjoyed duelling, he got the feeling he shouldn't let anyone know how much, so he only rarely did so. Meanwhile, the yamis still hadn't figured out what type of power he had, or even if he was aware of it. Everyone also found it odd that his curfew was always exactly 8 o'clock, even on weekends. Harry knew they were getting suspicious, but there was nothing he could do about it, he couldn't ask Pol to tamper as he'd realised due to the constant tingling of his scar that they had some kind of dark abilities, and he didn't want it to backfire, because then they could become dangerous. He also didn't want any of them to see his back, in case they saw the green fire. Fortunately, so far during gym he'd managed to change with his back to the wall. Today however, he wouldn't be so lucky.

"It's raining today, you know what that means don't you?"

Everyone nodded gloomily, except:

"Sorry, no, what happens when it rains?"

"Dodge ball." everyone groaned (A.N. I don't know whether they play this in Japan, but we always get stuck playing it when the weather is too bad to do what we were supposed to be doing.) "All of the separate sports groups all get together and play."

Because of this the changing room was far more packed than usual, so there was no space near the walls. So, Harry very carefully switched his tops. He unbuttoned his shirt, then pulled his T-shirt over his head, then switched the arms of the shirts over quickly. It worked, almost.

"Hey, was that a tattoo on your back?" Honda asked.

"Sort of." he replied cryptically, then quickly packed his stuff away and went into the hall before anyone could ask him anything else.

"Why'd he get so upset?" Jou wondered.

"Maybe it's something like mine." replied Malik.

"Nah, he's just an ordinary kid, he doesn't have any dark secrets."

The hikaris looked at each other in disbelief.

"Okay, lets go play!"

"You don't have to sound so enthusiastic about it."

_b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . ._

Later that day, Ryou, at Bakura's prompting said "Do you want to come round to mine tomorrow to sleep over? We'll watch movies and duel and stuff. It's the weekend so we'd be able to stay up as long as we want."

_Lets see if this curfew thing comes up again _Bakura thought.

"Will there be food?"

_Sigh _"Yes Jou, there will be food."

"Count me in."

"Yeah me too."

"Thanks Ryou."

"I'm sure grandpa wouldn't mind."

"Isis might worry, but I'm sure Rishid can persuade her."

"Um, I don't know. Ill ask Pol but she's really strict about this curfew thing. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay."

_:Now I know something's up. I need to talk to Malik and the Pharaoh. When you get home, phone them up Ryou and ask to meet up:_

_b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . ._

"Something's up with that curfew. You two must have sensed the power coming from him. He's up to something and I want to find out what." They were sitting at a table in the game shop.

"I agree. I've met Pol, and she doesn't seem the strict type, but I did manage to tell she has a shield round her, to prevent something about her from being detected by magic."

"So, what's the plan? Tell me it involves some sort of crime. I've been far too good lately, with Isis watching my every move."

"We're going to watch the house from the mini-pharaoh's room and if that doesn't work we're going to break in."

"At least you agreed to watch first."

"Well I wouldn't want to offend your delicate sensibilities Pharaoh."

"Okay, lets do it."

_b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . ._

Sitting in the dark in Yuugi's room, the yamis (and hikari) saw a woman and Harry talking.

"Is that Pol?"

"Yes."

Pol and Harry began to draw a glowing design on the floor. In the light of the glow, they could see that Pol's features had changed. Her hair was now pale blue and green, her skin an even paler, almost ethereal shade of blue, her ears were pointed and when they looked closely, they could see her eyes were slit like a cats and her teeth were now fangs.

"She's not even human!"

"I've never seen anything like her. The closest is the mystical elf."

"That changes things, we'd better break in now and put a stop to it."

Bakura made a shadow portal to the other room. Only Harry was there now. Pol had vanished.

"Quick, grab him!"

As they did, they felt a sickening swirl. Colours were streaking past them, and they had to shut their eyes. When they opened them, they were surrounded by a group of oddly-dressed people.

"Hi Harry! Who are they?"

TBC

**A.N.**Thanks to **Darkrose Dragonkin** and **lady sakura cosmos** for their kind reviews. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been a bit busy with life stuff.

Does anyone know the name of Atemu's father? I've forgotten it and I don't have time at the moment to sift through loads of fanfics to find it. If not, I'll just make something Egyptian-sounding up, but I'd appreciate it if someone knew. Thanks.

**Amethyst Sylph**


	5. School of Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, YuGiOh or the concept of the wildfolk (although I made a lot about them up)

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF and OotP. (Written before book 6).

In this story, Yuugi is 16, the same age as Harry. I'm not very good with the name of story arcs and stuff, but it's after Yami Marik has been banished to the shadow realm. Bakura is...sort of a good guy, but he's still him.

/_blah_/ Yami to Yuugi

/blah/ Yuugi to Yami

_:blah:_ Bakura to Ryou

:blah: Ryou to Bakura

You know the drill by now. Just imagine the punctuation.

As far as I'm aware, none of the hikaris actually play a musical instrument, so I figured Ryou was the best choice. I just needed to introduce a way of connecting with the wildfolk. Thanks to all the reviewers who told me the name of the Pharaoh.

Chapter 5 – School of Magic

…_they were surrounded by a group of oddly dressed people._

"_Hi Harry, who are they?"_

_b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . ._

Harry blinked, turned around then:

"What the heck are you guys doing here?"

"What are WE doing here? What about you?"

"This is my school from back home."

"How and why are you here now then?"

"Well…what do you see when you look around?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Please?"

"Oh for heavens sake!" Ryou burst out, taking over. "A large stone room, with a big crowd of people wearing odd clothes being broken up by a couple of people, a fireplace, loads of red chairs and some paintings…that are for some reason moving. How are they moving?"

"Oh good, you see the real castle. That's a relief." Turning to speak to one of the girls who was just getting rid of the crowd "Hermione, could you get professor McGonagal or the Headmaster? It'd be better if they explained it. I'm going to get changed."

"I'll get the professor, I don't know the password for Dumbledore's office."

She pushed open a sort of door and climbed out.

"Come on, I'll explain while I change." He led them up to the dormitory.

"Where are we?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The best school of magic in the British Isles."

"**School **of magic?" Yami asked, looking more interested. "I didn't know they existed."

"Yeah," Harry said taking his T-shirt off and picking up a white shirt "there's three in Europe at least."

"Hold on," Malik interrupted "there's nothing on your back, but Honda said he saw a tattoo and you kept hiding your back from us."

"This body is just a vessel, my real body's back in Japan…hang on, if you're here, Pol must have made vessels for you as well. She must have **wanted **you all here. I wonder why?"

At that moment, Hermione and Ron entered with professor McGonagal.

"So these are the three new students we were expecting."

"WHAT?"

"Your guardian came and told us she would be bringing several people over today, and that they had the option of studying here permanently if they wished, but they were to stay for at least today. She also said that they were to stay with you at all times Harry."

"Well if they're coming to classes they'd better blend in a bit better…Ron, can you lend Ryou and Malik a robe each? I'll lend one to Yuugi."

"Sure."

"Here put this on over your clothes."

After they were all changed they went down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Harry, what's Pol doing up at the teacher's table?" asked Ginny.

"I have no idea Gin, I've given up trying to figure her out."

"Logic suggests" Hermione cut in, "that she's covering for someone. Who's not at the staff table?"

"Firenze, Trelawney and Binns. Oh please let her be covering for Binns, we have a double period after COMC."

"What's up with this Binns person?"

"He's the History of Magic teacher. He's a ghost, and the notes he had with him when he died were of the goblin rebellions, so that's all we ever cover, it's incredibly boring."

"Hold on," Ryou began "you said he was a ghost?"

"Yep, the castle's full of them, most of them are dead helpful, you've only got to watch out for Peeves. He likes to play tricks."

"Usually painful or humiliating ones." Hermione added.

"Come on, we'd better go down to Care of Magical Creatures. I wonder what Hagrid's got this time."

"We asked, but he told us it was a surprise."

"Uhoh."

"You said it."

Fortunately, most of the Slytherins, including Malfoy and his cronies, had stopped taking this class after the O.W.L.s so there weren't any snide comments anymore.

"Alrigh' class, I've got a special treat for you today."

Hagrid lead them round to the edge of the forest, where the small lake where Harry had fought the dementors was.

"Righ' why don't you all show yourselves please?" Suddenly tiny creatures began materialising around them. "We've already covered salamanders, and I'm sure you know about gnomes. Hands up who doesn't know about gnomes."

"Keep your hands down." Harry whispered, "We'll explain later."

"No-one? Good. It's not very well known that gnomes and salamanders are both types of lesser wildfolk. This lot here are the lesser wildfolk of the other three elements: sylphs, sprites and undines. Now who can tell me which is which?" Hermiones' hand shot up. "Hermione?"

"Sprites are the air spirits, they're the blue and green creatures that are flying. Undines are the dark blue and indigo water spirits and the sylphs are the wildfolk that you can barely see that look like crystalline creatures."

"Well done. Ten points to Griffindor. Now, wildfolk of these types can't speak, or even make any noise except for a scream or a giggle, but they can communicate. I want you to get into groups of 6, take one of each type of wildfolk, then split into pairs. Each pair will try to communicate with one type. If you befriend them, they are said to watch out for you always, and even enable you to perform a sort of basic wandless magic."

Harry, Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, Hermione and Ron got into a group.

"Okay, Ryou and I will take the sylph. I have a feeling that it will like him best out of us. Yuugi, why don't you and Ron take the sprite, and 'Mione and Malik can take the undine. Is that ok?"

"Fine." They went to collect their wildfolk.

"So why do you think the sylph will like me best?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I actually based it on your deck. Sylphs are the reason for many occult happenings, as they are of the spiritual element, Aethryr. Yuugi has quite a bright personality, so I figured he'd get on best with the sprite, and Malik would prefer Hermione to Ron, and I know she wanted to study the undine. Anyway lets begin."

They spent the rest of the lesson trying to understand the sylph. At the end, it gave them a little pat on the cheek each and vanished.

"That was so much fun!" Yuugi enthused, "We were trying to communicate then Ron got bored and stopped paying attention, and she bit him on the nose!"

"It wasn't funny! Those teeth are sharp."

"How did you get on with yours Malik?"

Hermione laughed "He found out that they like shiny stuff. It kept staring at his jewellery and poking it."

"Well, since we have ten minutes before we need to head to our next class we may as well stay here. One of my strongest memories of Sirius is here."

"It's not really a nice memory though Harry, your soul about to be sucked out by a dementor is it?"

"Better than nothing."

"I don't know why," Ryou interrupted, "but this place makes me want to play. It's a shame I don't have my violin with me."

"I never thought I'd have reason to do this, but _Aureolus Musica!_"

A violin appeared in midair. Ryou grabbed it.

"Where the bloody hell did you learn that and what for Hermione?" Ron asked.

"'Music and Magic: The Weird Sisters biography'. I got it out of the library after they Yule Ball."

Ryou started to play. As he did, wildfolk started to pop up everywhere. All of them, even the gnomes, seemed enraptured by the music. After a few minutes, Pol appeared in her true form. Harry was going to ask about the wildfolks' behaviour, but he realised she was listening as well. When Ryou finished, all of the creatures applauded and vanished, except for Pol and the sylph from before, which perched on Ryou's shoulder and looked at Pol.

"That was lovely, but you'd all better get going or you won't make it to class."

"Why were all the wildfolk listening?" asked Hermione.

"All wildfolk love music. It is usually musicians that are granted the ability to see us." She then disappeared, as did the sylph.

"When she said 'us' did she mean she's a wildfolk too?" asked Yuugi as they walked up to the castle.

"Yes, an upper wildfolk of the element Aethryr. She looks more like a sprite though in her earthly form."

_b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . ._

As they walked into the History of Magic class, they saw Pol sitting behind the teachers' desk, looking like a cross between her true form and her human form (the form Harry first met her in.). **(A.N. That's the form she's in now, not her human form, which looks completely human.)**

"Professor Binns has gone on a holiday to Amityville, so I will be taking you for a while. My name is professor Wolfe, and my speciality is the magic of the ancient Egyptians and Aztecs. Today we will be covering the original magic of Egypt. The furthest back you would usually have to study would be the 10th dynasty of the Old Kingdom, and the curses put on the pyramids to prevent robbery, but there was magic before this, a completely different form of magic. Does anyone know what this was called?"

Even Hermione was looking confused.

/Yami do you think she means shadow magic/

_/Only one way to find out aibou/_

"Yes Mr Mouto?"

"Do you mean shadow magic?"

Ryou and Malik looked at him incredulously as if to say _'don't tell them about that!_

"Exactly right."

'_Wha?'_

"This shadow magic was originally primitive, until the priesthood managed to find a way of stabilising it. This required souls, and so the shadow games were born. The competitors would use their magic to call upon creatures that dwelt in the realm of shadows which would then fight each other. The loser would surrender their soul to feed the realm. Eventually, the pharaoh Akhenamkhanen decided that he needed more power. He ordered that items able to control the shadows be made. To this end, the village of Kuru Eruna was slaughtered. Ninety-nine lives were taken, and seven items were made, items of gold, blood and souls."

/Yami, she's talking about the Millennium Items/

/I know. I remember that my father had them made, but not how or why. This is quite a disturbing story. /

"There was a rumour that one child survived, hidden by his mother, who grew up swearing vengeance on the pharaoh. Whether this is true or not is unproven. These items did increase the shadow powers of the wielders, however, it caused an imbalance in the realm itself. Several years later, the new pharaoh, whose name has never been discovered, used the combined powers of all items to seal the realm away, preventing disaster. This cost the pharaoh his life and half of his soul."

_/She didn't know my name either. Why was it kept so secret/_

/I don't know. /

"There is a school of thought that believes that dementors were created at this time, to supply the realm with souls to prevent it from collapsing and leaving a hole in reality. This is also unproven. Okay class, turn to page 125 of the textbooks I've provided for you and answer the questions. When you're done, hand it into the front and then you can relax – **quietly**."

_b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . ._

"Can Mr Potter, Mr Mouto, Mr Bakura and Mr Ishtar all stay behind for a few moments?" Pol asked at the end of class. "The rest of you can go." After the class scurried out, she turned to the boys. "So, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?"

"It's very interesting." Yami replied, "Why did you bring us here and what's going on back home? My grandpa must be panicking."

"And Isis will ground me for months when I get back."

"Don't worry, I took care of it. They all think that you are sleeping over at mine after a study session for your English. After all, who better to help you with that than someone from England?"

"You didn't answer the first question." Bakura cut in.

"I don't know why I brought you here, I just had this feeling that I should. That and the fact that hiding the truth was getting to Harry. He's been lied to so often that he hates doing it to other people. Now, I suggest that you go down to lunch. The others will be wondering where you are."

_b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . ._

That evening, after dinner, Harry pulled his friends to one side. "We're members of a DADA group and the meeting is tonight, do you want to come or should I ask Pol to send you back now?"

"We'll come, we haven't been to that class so it should be interesting to see what it is."

"Okay, it's this way."

He led them to a tapestry, then began pacing across it.

Yuugi joined in. "What are you doing?"

"I have to make the room appear."

As they turned around for the third time, Yuugi saw a door that wasn't there before.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement."

Inside, there were some strange devices, several bookcases full of books, a big pile of cushions and…

"Duel disks! I thought you said you didn't know about duel monsters before you came."

"I didn't, these have never been in here before…it must be because of Yuugi."

"Me?"

"Yep. What were you thinking when you were pacing?"

"That I hadn't duelled all day."

"There you go then, that's why."

"What?"

"This is the Room of Requirement. Whatever you need, it will provide. It obviously thought Yuugi needed a duel disk in order to duel."

"Cool."

"Okay, here comes the rest of the DA."

_b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . . b r e a k . . ._

The group were all practicing the 'Reflexa' charm, which was capable of blocking everything except the Unforgivables, and that if done correctly would rebound the curse upon the sender. Suddenly, everybody except Harry and the hikaris collapsed. They were drenched in darkness, cut off from everybody else.

"We're in the shadow realm!" Yuugi gasped

"Did any of you do this, because I didn't?" Malik asked.

"No…look at Harry!"

For Harry was glowing, ablaze with strange green fire.

"What's going on?"

TBC

**A.N.** Juuuust in case you didn't read the top, I know I don't always, the whole Ryou with the violin thing was a way for him to connect with and be liked by the wildfolk. This will come in handy later. I know he doesn't play a musical intrument in the anime or manga (at least I don't think he does), but it's just a plot device. The history of shadow magic isn't exact to the actual one, because obviously, wizards and Pol don't know everything and just assumed some stuff. Thanks to all the reviewers.

**Review Replies**

**Honebar: **Thanks. The reactions probably weren't as dramatic as most people were expecting, because, lets face it, much weirder stuff has happened to the gang and at Hogwarts loads of times.

**Darkrose Dragonkin:** Yeah, that really annoys me, especially how they change the names and loads of people get confused at first. Still, there are worse dubs, CCS changes half of the storyline just to avoid same sex implications. They make loads of stuff up. Sorry for the delay in updating.

**-glomps Yuugi-:** Thanks. Sorry, life stuff got in the way. (evil mutteringdarn life)

**lady sakura cosmos:** Thanks. Don't worry, a couple of people did.

**animaster-sonja:** Thanks, and thanks. Wow that was repetitive!

**sugarpony:** Thanks for the name. Kinda makes you feel sorry for him doesn't it? I'm glad you're enjoying the story and yeah, I'm not too fond of OCs. Originally I was going to keep Pol to a minimum, but the story just ran off without me.

**silverkitkat:** Thanks. The marks will come into it in a big way when the main bad guy (guess who) decides he doesn't like Harrys new friends. The reactions weren't that big, beacause after all they've been through a wizard isn't that surprizing. Sorry to all who wanted it to be a big dramatic thing. Thanks, I might need it, I knew what I was doing originally but the story keeps warping. So far it's still the same basic idea but who knows?

**yamisgirl13:** Thanks. Don't worry about them being in Hogwarts in this chapter, most of the fic is going to be in Domino, with just the occasional bit back in Britain.

Thanks to all the reviewers, I'll try and update more regularly, but no matter what, I will finish this story. I want to see where it will take me, as this story has already mutated from the original ideas into something else. Ciao for now!

**Amethyst Sylph**


	6. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, YuGiOh or the concept of the wildfolk (although I made a lot about them up)

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF and OotP. (Written before book 6).

In this story, Yuugi is 16, the same age as Harry. I'm not very good with the name of story arcs and stuff, but it's after Yami Marik has been banished to the shadow realm. Bakura is...sort of a good guy, but he's still him.

/_blah_/ Yami to Yuugi

/blah/ Yuugi to Yami

_:blah:_ Bakura to Ryou

:blah: Ryou to Bakura

This basically a big explainy chapter, but it also has several parts that start to progress the story. I know the markings are supposed to be a tattoo rather than brand marks, but Harry said it was burned on and to hide their supernaturalness the power made the markings apeear to be whatever you expect them to be. At least, thats my explanation.

The cards mentioned are from my brother's deck.

Chapter 6 - Secrets Revealed 

"_What's going on?"_

_

* * *

It was Harry who asked the question, seemingly oblivious to the green fire his body was sheathed in._

"More importantly, why are you glowing?" asked Malik.

"Glowing? What are you talking about?" Harry responded.

"Your entire body is covered in green fire."

"Oh." He then sighed. "I'll tell you, on the condition that you explain to me how you seem to know where we are, and why I can keep sensing darkness from the three of you, especially you two." indicating Yuugi and Ryou.

"We might as well go first, since we're here." Yuugi said. "You remember that lesson today, where your aunt told everyone about the realm of shadows? Well, this is it."

"We just call it the shadow realm though." Malik asserted.

"It's dangerous here." Ryou added. "I'm not sure why you're not unconscious. Most people would be."

"**You're **not. And I thought the realm was supposed to be full of monsters."

"They dwell deeper in. They will only come here if they are summoned. As for why we're conscious…you remember her mentioning how seven items were made?" When Harry nodded he continued. ""They are called the Millennium Items. They each have their own abilities, but they are all capable of summoning this area of the shadow realm."

Yuugi then picked up the explanation. "Two items, the Puzzle and the Ring, house spirits. Supposedly we are the re-incarnation of these spirits, but a more accurate way of looking at it is that we are the other halves of their souls. You remember she said how the pharaoh sealed half his soul inside the Puzzle? At the exact same time, the pharaohs' greatest foe, the thief king, also sealed half his soul inside the ring. We don't know whether he actually wanted to do that or not though. Anyway, they are still inside those two items."

/Yami? Why don't you appear? You might be able to explain better than me. /

Ryou must have asked a similar question, as both yamis materialised.

"Whoa. I've seen you two before I think. You take over their bodies sometimes don't you? Why don't you just appear like this? I'm sure you could pretend to be brothers or something." Harry asked.

"We are only corporeal because we're in the shadow realm, where the Items power originates from. In the real world, we are only able to be seen by those that hold the Items." Yami replied.

"So you're basically saying the darkness I feel comes from these Millennium Items? That doesn't explain why you two feel so dark."

"When our souls were split, one half had to remain in the item. It was more likely that the darker half would be able to survive in the shadows for longer. That's what myself and Bakura are, the darker halves of our original souls."

"Okay then. Sooo, do you know your name? Pol would kill for any more information about today's lesson. It's one of her favourite subjects, along with the Aztecs."

"Sadly no. I was in the puzzle for so long I lost my memories. Since then they have been slowly returning, but as of yet my name is still lost. For the moment I am called Yami Yuugi, which means Dark Yuugi, but people usually just call me Yami for short."

"Does anyone else get the feeling we're being ignored here?" Malik chose this moment to comment.

"Sorry." Harry apologised. "So what do the Items look like? I'm assuming the puzzle is that gold pyramid Yuugi usually wears, but I've never gotten to see it up close and I haven't seen the others at all."

"Here," Yuugi offered "you can have a closer look at the puzzle but I advise against touching it, since I'm the rightful owner."

As Harry was looking, he noticed the design of the eye on the front and gasped.

"What is it?"

"I can't believe I never noticed before! I might have been able to find out what the hieroglyphics mean exactly. Oh well, at least I can find out now." This last part was muttered softly to himself.

"Hieroglyphics?"

"Yes, on my back. You'll have to wait until I'm in my real body to see them though, which is annoying because I'd be able to explain the green fire better with them."

As he mentioned that he had writing on his back, Maliks' face suddenly became guarded and the other four shot him looks, but didn't say anything.

"In that case," began Yuugi "it might be better if the entire explanation waited until we get back." The others all nodded their agreement.

"Well, now that's settled, who opened the realm?" asked Yami.

"Baka Pharaoh. Weren't you listening before? None of us did." replied Bakura. "Unless it was glow-boy over there."

"How could I do it? I don't even know how!" protested Harry.

"Good point. Why are we here then? Nothing's happening. There's no monsters or anything." As Ryou finished speaking, there was a brief deepening of the shadows, then Monster Egg (600/900) appeared.

"Haven't you learnt not to do that yet?" asked Harry. "You've jinxed it…metaphorically."

"Oops, sorry."

After a moment of looking around, Monster Egg attacked. But not any of the Item holders.

"Harry! Watch out!"

Just before the eggshells were about to hit him, Succubus Knight (1650/1300) appeared in front of Harry, and swatted them away with his batlike blades. (**A.N. **I don't know what weapon Succubus Knight actually uses, as it doesn't show on the card, so I made it up.)

"I don't understand! Okay Monster Egg is obviously a wild monster, but why is that Succubus Knight protecting Harry? I didn't hear anyone summoning it."

"He must have summoned it subconsciously, look at his scar!"

The glow that surrounded him was nothing compared to the intensity of the lightning bolt on his forehead. It was like looking at burning magnesium (only green).

"Well in that case…Harry! You have to tell Succubus Knight to attack Monster Egg!"

Apparently he didn't need to though, as upon hearing these words he turned and released a dark blue wave of magic, destroying Monster Egg.

"Must be another subconscious thing I guess." Ryou said, looking confused.

As he spoke, the shadow realm faded from around them until they were back in the Room of Requirement. The people around them began to stir.

"That was weird."

"Tell me about it. There wasn't even any point to it, it's not like we were challenged to a duel whilst we were there or anything."

"As far as I can tell it must be one of three things." Harry began. "First: the room responded to someone's subconscious desires, second: Voldemort's found a way to access the shadow realm and was testing us, or lastly that it's nothing to do with the wizarding world, it was someone who can only use shadow magic and the only reason I was attacked is as I have no Items they thought I was the weak link and decided to get rid of me first. When Succubus Knight appeared and destroyed their monster, they decided they needed to plan again and dispelled the realm. Personally, I'm hoping for theory one."

As people were becoming fully awake, they left the conversation at that.

"Okay, don't know what happened there, maybe someone's stunner went a bit odd. It's coming up to curfew though, so we'd all better get back to our common rooms. I'll set the next meeting on the galleons like usual."

* * *

As they were walking back towards Griffindor Tower, Harry told his friends "I'm not going to be here tomorrow, Ryou's having a sleepover back in Domino and most of the people will be muggles. I can't afford to miss it, in case they get as suspicious as these three were." 

"It's a good job it's Saturday tomorrow then, you can't afford to miss any lessons, we need to prepare for the N.E.W.T.s."

"'Mione, that's not till next year!"

"We can't get out of the habit of preparing Ron or it'll be a nightmare, remember how stressed you were last year?"

As usual, Harry tuned their bickering out.

"N.E.W.T.s?" Yuugi whispered.

"Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. You need to pass them in order to get a decent job in the wizarding world."

"Oh."

Ron paused in his arguing long enough to give the password "Dragon's tooth".

Inside the common room Harry and the others from Domino took their robes off so they were just wearing muggle clothes again.

"Okay, just close your eyes and visualise your bodies back at my house."

There was a momentary dizziness, then:

"Open your eyes." They were sat on the floor of Harry's room, feeling like they'd just woken up.

"It's time for you to explain." Malik demanded.

"For centuries my whole family has been the guardians of a strange power." As he spoke he removed his shirt. "When I was a child, my mother died willingly to spare me. Somehow, that sacrifice seems to have strengthened and awoken the power. It's not just a source anymore, it has an awareness and a purpose. I became the current guardian about two months ago. During the ceremony, this design was burnt into my back." He turned around. "Any idea what it says? I'm the first protector this has happened to."

After a moment of shock, Malik translated "It says 'guardian and protector of the Millennium Bolt'. It must be a new Item that hasn't been created yet."

"I've got a better idea." Bakura began. "These markings are in the same green fire as before." He ignored the puzzled looks of the hikaris. "When the Items were made, they were created by the slaughter of Kuru Eruna, like we heard. They were tainted by blood, so the fire they were forged in was a reddish purple, very evil looking. From what the kid here's said, it's willing sacrifice that that gives this power strength. It must be an opposite Item, a kind of counterpoint to the darkness inherent in the Millennium Items."

"Good theory, but I have some questions. First of all, what do you mean green fire? They just look like normal brand-marks to me. Second, you sound as though you were actually there. I know you're from around that time, but if the village was slaughtered, the only way you could have known is by being one of the priests, and I know you wouldn't do that. You hated the pharaoh."

"Exactly. Don't you remember what she said today? There was a survivor. That was me. When the pharaoh died the only way I could get my revenge was by desecrating his pyramid. The gold helped me to survive, and it was pissing Yami here off so I carried on doing it."

"As for the fire, do you not see it aibou?" asked Yami, after giving Bakura a scathing look.

"No I see the same as Malik."

"It must just be us that sees it as we are linked to the Items."

"Actually," Harry began "it's probably more likely because you're not exactly human. Pol can see the fire too."

"I guess we'd better go, we've got school soon."

"Oh no! My homework!"

And so they began to get ready in a flurry of activity.

* * *

A short boy with slicked-back pale blonde hair and a pointed face was sitting in the darkness of the empty Slytherin common room. He'd been walking back here when he'd overheard people speaking. Recognising Potter's voice he had followed them, hoping for something he could torment Potter with, as most of his comments about 'dead dogs' didn't seem to be upsetting him as much as they should have been. What he heard was almost as good. Potter had said he was staying in a place called Domino, and he had lots of muggle friends. If the Dark Lord was made aware of Potter's location away from the protection of Hogwarts, perhaps he would be merciful and release his servants from Azkaban. Draco Malfoy stood up, decision made. He had a letter to write. 

TBC

* * *

**A.N.**Thanks to all the reviewers. Can you let me know whether the majority of the story should take place in Hogwarts or Domino. I have plans for both of these places, but the everyday stuff is made up as I go along. Personally, I'm a bit wary of having it in Hogwarts as this is the route most fictions take, but I'd like other peoples opinions too.

**Review Replies**

**Darkrose Dragonkin:**Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been sick for a week or so. Kinda odd, you think I'd have more time to write if I was ill, but it was one of those annoying, can't-get-out-of-bed ones. Anyway, I'll try to get back to one a week.

**Shinigami:** Well he knows now. A bit anticlimactic, but I have no idea how emotional Bakura would be about it. After all, it was a long time ago and he's a spirity thing now. As for the fire thing, the only time non-supernatural people can see it is when the power kicks into full protection mode. In this case, it was protecting him from the shadow realm and keeping him concious. Bakuras reasoning about the fire is pretty close, but not exact.

**lady sakura cosmos:** Thanks.

**I read A LOT of fanfiction:** Thanks. It connects them pretty cleanly? That's good, I wasn't sure how easy the transition would be to the readers.

**Wraith:** Thanks. I've got the main story planned, so I'm gonna keep chugging along till I get to the end.

**silverkitkat:** Thanks. Yeah, it's the power in full protective mode because he was in the shadow realm. Sorry for the delay.

**AssaianQueen:** I think so, that's how he recognises the accent. I think he lived in England when he was a child but then moved to Japan after his sister died...I might be wrong though.

Thanks to all the reviewers, I'll try and update more regularly, but we'll see.

**Amethyst Sylph**


	7. Death Eaters in Domino

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, YuGiOh or the concept of the wildfolk (although I made a lot about them up)

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF and OotP. Slight HBP spoilers (characters and spells).

In this story, Yuugi is 16, the same age as Harry. I'm not very good with the name of story arcs and stuff, but it's after Yami Marik has been banished to the shadow realm. Bakura is...sort of a good guy, but he's still him.

/_blah_/ Yami to Yuugi

/blah/ Yuugi to Yami

_:blah:_ Bakura to Ryou

:blah: Ryou to Bakura

_spells and narrateory-type thing_

**emphasis and shadow magic**

This chapter, Voldemort finally gets in on the act. The cards mentioned are from my brother's deck.

Chapter 7 – Death Eaters in Domino 

_Draco Malfoy stood up, decision made. He had a letter to write._

_

* * *

"_So Harry, what are you bringing to the sleepover since you're allowed to go?" 

"I was thinking of bringing some traditional British stuff, like butterbeer and Wonka sweets. (A.N. In this story the Wonka factory is a cover for Honeydukes they are supposed to use around muggles.) I've not seen any of that here. You're in for a treat."

"Cool. Hey Ryou, is it alright if Serenity comes tonight? I don't want her to be on her own whilst she's visiting."

"Sure, it's ok."

"Good, it'll give me someone to talk to whilst you lot all do 'guy stuff'." said Anzu.

"All right that's settled then. We'll meet up at Ryou's at 5:30."

Just then the bell rang, so they all headed back to their lessons.

* * *

_Meanwhile, elsewhere… _

"My Lord," Narcissa Malfoy began "I have received a letter from my son with a possible reason for the problem."

Voldemort had been demanding that his Death Eaters find out what was causing his link to Potter to be blocked.

"Go on."

"Draco writes that three visitors came to the school yesterday. Apparently no-one saw them enter or leave. Whilst it is possible that they used a secret passageway, he says he overheard Potter mentioning that he was going to stay with them this weekend. He also says the way it was worded implied that he usually stays with them, but that this time it would be for longer, as according to Potter the muggles that live there were getting suspicious. The fact that no-one has noticed Potter leaving on a regular basis makes me think that there is some form of magic transporting Potter and his friends to and from Hogwarts. Unless it is a portkey, which seems unlikely as none have been registered and the department should have noticed by now, it would have to be powerful to penetrate the castle wards. Perhaps it is this magic that is shielding him from you."

"Hmm…I seem to recall that nothing but the ocean should be able to block the link. Perhaps it's possible…where are they staying?"

"Somewhere called Domino, my Lord."

"I want all of you to find out what you can about places all around the world called Domino. That includes you Stevens."

Stevens was one of the rare half-blood Death Eaters. His grounding in the muggle world could prove useful in this instance, as he was capable of using the Internet, which even Voldemort admitted was more efficient at finding things than many magical methods.

"Report back in five hours."

* * *

"Do I even want to know why you've got these?" Harry asked, looking at the mats. 

"My cousin bought them for my birthday a few years ago for some reason. I thought Anzu and Serenity me like to use them whilst we do, and I'm quoting her, 'guy stuff'."

Harry and Yuugi had gotten there a little early to help set up.

"So what exactly is this stuff you've brought? I've heard vaguely of Wonka but I don't remember a drink called butterbeer."

Harry chuckled. "It's wizarding stuff. Wonka is just the cover up in case muggles hear it or see the effects, cos they think of that book where the sweets all do weird things, and so take all the **actual** weird things for granted."

"That explains it." The doorbell rang "I'll get it."

"Hi Ryou, I hope I'm not too early."

"No it's fine Anzu."

"What's that? Oooh, portable DDR! Thanks Ryou!" she hugged him before greeting Yuugi and Harry. "Hi, guys!"

"Hi Anzu. Since you're here a bit early, do you mind helping out with the food? You know what Jou and Honda are like."

"Sure."

* * *

_Meanwhile… _

"Bellatrix, what have you to report?"

"There are no towns or cities in Europe by the name Domino."

"Useless! _Crucio!_" Ignoring her screaming on the ground he continued "Stevens, you better have something good, or Nagini gets a new toy."

"There are three muggle places by the name Domino. However there have been records of odd occurrences in the one in Japan, which I compared to the Japanese Ministry records. There have been power surges of some unknown magic there, but whenever they sent someone to check, either they found nothing or they ended up soulless. They gave up in the end. Japanese Domino is probably our best bet."

"Good." He tapped a chair with his wand "_Portus!_ The portkey will activate in 30 seconds, I suggest you all grab hold. The portkey will only return here if someone who is holding it says the activation word, which is 'serpent'. 3,2,1." The Death Eaters vanished.

"They'd better not mess up." He muttered to himself before stalking off.

* * *

"What about these then?" asked Jou. "It just says chocolate frogs. What's weird about that…unless it's actual frogs covered in chocolate?" 

"No they're just chocolate…with a little bit of Wonka magic! Open it and see…make sure you don't drop it though."

"Why would I dr-WHOA!" As he had been speaking he was opening the wrapper, and the frog jumped out at him. "How does it do that?"

"No idea, but it stops when you bite the head off…what's going on?"

There was a sudden commotion outside. It sounded like a mass panic, as people were screaming. Malik went and opened one of the curtains. Ryou's house was just off the main street and shopping district, which was now full of hysterical people. They were running in every direction, trying to escape from a group of robed and masked people. Flashes of light were coming from them, illuminating the area.

"Oh great. So much for a quiet evening."

" I didn't think dat dose Rare Hunters wore masks." commented Jou.

"They don't, and I disbanded them anyway! What are they?"

"Death Eaters."

Everybody turned to Harry who was frantically searching for his wand, before remembering he'd left it at home so the muggles wouldn't find it.

"**What?**"

"Death Eaters. Either they've come to look for me or…" he trailed off, letting the Item holders draw their own conclusions.

"Right," Yami said, taking charge "Jou, Honda, you two stay here and look after the girls. The rest of you, lets go!"

"How would they even know about the Items?" asked Malik as they were running towards the disturbance. No-one replied but Harry looked angry.

"Ah, Potter, there you are. And these must be your new friends." Came a hoarse voice.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Aww, is little Potter angry?" came a mocking female voice.

"Bellatrix" he muttered harshly. His voice was full of hatred. Yuugi, safe inside his soul room, took note of that and decided to ask him about it later.

"We've come for you of course Potter." came a cold female voice. "Our master has been wondering where you were."

"And you think I'm just going to let you take me?"

"Little baby Potter wants to play!" The woman who had been identified as Bellatrix cackled.

"Enough Bella!" came the hoarse voice. "It's quite simple Potter. Come willingly, and your friends survive. Otherwise we'll have to let Fenrir here loose on all the little children. They are his favourite after all."

At the mention of Fenrir, Harry looked up and snarled "Over my dead body!" before glancing at his friends. 'You can go if you want' his look seemed to say.

"If our Lord hadn't wanted you alive, that could have been arranged… However, don't say you had no warning. _Crucio!_"

"**Mirror Force!**" shouted Yami, before the attack was reflected back onto the caster, who shrieked and fell to the floor. That seemed to be a symbol for the other Death Eaters, who all attacked at once.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Sectumsempra!"_

"_Vividus Mort!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Slasheo!"_

"**Negate Attack!"**

All of the spells disappeared into tiny black holes. The Death Eaters looked stunned. (A.N. figuratively.)

Meanwhile Malik had pulled out the Millennium Rod. "**Stay where you are!"** All the Death Eaters did just that.

"Kuso! Where are my toys when I actually want them?" shouted Bakura. There was a flash of green fire and lots of little dolls and one stuffed wolf appeared. "Oh…thanks." he said, looking confused, before: "**By the power of the Millennium Ring, I bind your souls to these dolls!"** (A.N. I have no idea how he put souls in dolls as opposed to banishing them to the shadow realm so I made it up.) Just before he finished speaking, four Death Eaters grabbed a chair, which for some reason no-one had noticed, yelled 'Serpent!' and disappeared. The remaining Death Eaters all collapsed, except one who leapt snarling at their faces.

"**Swords of Revealing Light!**"

When the person was trapped in a cage of light, Harry turned to Bakura. "It's Fenrir. Seal his other soul into the wolf."

Confused again, Bakura did so. Fenrir went limp like the others. "I don't understand. What went wrong?"

"Nothing. Fenrir is a werewolf, he has two souls. You imprisoned the human but not the wolf."

"Whilst we're asking questions, you looked angry when I asked how they could have found out about the Items. Why?"

"Oh! I thought that maybe one of their children had reported it after Pol's lesson, but obviously they must have just found a way of tracking me."

"Thanks for the whole toy thing by the way." said Bakura, carrying the dolls into the house. "How did you do that anyway?"

"No idea. It's like I said, the power has a will of its own."

They turned the corner, only to meet the stares/glares of the others.

"Is there something you forgot to mention?" demanded Jou.

"Er…"

* * *

_Meanwhile…(again)_

Snape, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Stevens all appeared in the manor. They knelt and waited for the Dark Lord. He entered in moments, feeling their coming through the wards. If they hadn't been so afraid, it would have been funny to see his double take.

"Where are the others? And where is Potter?"

"His new friends are powerful my Lord." Bellatrix told him. "They stopped our attacks with practically no effort."

"All the others are now soulless." added Snape.

"Still, on the plus side, at least we know what's been causing those power bursts." Stevens said brightly. The others looked at him like he had three heads.

"And **how **pray tell does that help us?"

The others winced, Voldemort's icy calm was much more dangerous than his blazing rages.

"Simple. We now know that these bursts originate from **people, **which means there is a possibility of us being able to wield the same power. We wouldn't need the dementors any more… well except to instil fear, but that effects us as well."

"There is also the possibility of converting them my Lord." suggested Snape, secure in the knowledge that if they were as good friends with Potter as they seemed, that would never happen.

"Hmm…so none of you know exactly how they used this power?"

The one who removed the souls of the others seemed to need dolls, my Lord." said Narcissa "Otherwise, I am afraid not."

"They all had different skills master." added Bellatrix. "One of them stopped our attacks, yet another used some kind of mind control that only we four, who are able to use occlumency to some extent were able to block, and the third one took the souls. Maybe they are different kinds of magic."

"Very well then, it seems we will have to research this. In the meantime, it seems that all that is left is to punish you for your failure. _Crucio!"_

Their screams echoed in the deserted manor.

TBC

**A.N.**Thanks to all the reviewers. I'll be updating once a month now, more or less, as I have to balance all (there will be 3 when I get the other one up) my fics evenly. Sorry about the Jou-speak, I'm no good at it,I think from now on I'll just write him normally and you'll have to imagine.

**Review Replies**

**Darkrose Dragonkin: **As I've mentioned above, I will be updating once a month, due to uni and work. I sould really have written that in my profile, but I don't have one yet...

**Shinigami:** Yeah, that's a good idea actually. I'm gonna have a whole hate/sob story thing about Bellatrix soon, so I'll see if I can work it into that. (Harry is guilty about Sirius, Malik is guilty about Marik and so on). As for the Ferret, he'll get his comeuppance next chapter, from an unexpected source.

**Yami Bakura:**Don't worry, I'm gonna keep going till the end.

**AvidReader123:** Thanks. As I've mentioned, I'm going to be updating once a month, at least until the xmas holidays.

**neko-chibi-faithkitty:** Thanks. I wanted to do something different. Having said that I don't think I personally have ever read a story where Hogwarts and Domino has a student exchange :s

Thanks to **lady sakura cosmos **and **ShadowRealmChibi** for their reviews.

Keep 'em coming please!

Next Chapter: A random Hogwarts interlude.

**Amethyst Sylph**


	8. A Random Hogwarts Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, YuGiOh or the concept of the wildfolk and the White Lady(although I made a lot about them up).

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF and OotP. Slight HBP spoilers (characters and spells).

In this story, Yuugi is 16, the same age as Harry. I'm not very good with the name of story arcs and stuff, but it's after Yami Marik has been banished to the shadow realm. Bakura is...sort of a good guy, but he's still him.

/_blah_/ Yami to Yuugi

/blah/ Yuugi to Yami

_:blah:_ Bakura to Ryou

:blah: Ryou to Bakura

_'regular thoughts'_

_spells and narrateory-type thing_

**emphasis and shadow magic**

pensieve memories

* * *

Chapter 8 – A Random Hogwarts Interlude

_They turned the corner, only to meet the stares/glares of the others._

"_Is there something you forgot to mention?" demanded Jou._

"_Er…"_

….

…_punish you for your failure. Crucio!"_

_Their screams echoed in the deserted manor._

_

* * *

_"We're waiting!" Anzu said in a singsong voice. 

Harry glanced at the others. Malik stayed blank, Ryou shrugged and Yuugi gave him an encouraging look. He sighed and sat down.

"It's complicated."

"Why don't you start from the beginning then?" said Serenity, who seemed to be taking this much more calmly than the others.

"Alright. For centuries my family has been both host and guardian to a great power. Because of something that happened when I was a child, the power grew even more and became sentient. According to the two yamis, the power is either similar to or connected to that of the Millennium Items. Those people in robes you saw want the power for themselves. They have been after me for my whole life, that's why Pol is so protective of me."

They sat there for a while, absorbing all the information, before deciding that since the yamis already knew, he probably wasn't a threat to them or just another psycho after the puzzle.

"Dat's good enough for me! So about these sweets…"

Everyone burst into laughter.

* * *

"…in for Monday, I want everyone to write an essay comparing the legends of the Nameless Pharaoh and the Inca Princess. Between two and four feet, any longer or shorter than that and you will receive a zero. Dismissed." 

"Only four feet! You must be distraught Hermione! You'll have to – gasp! – limit yourself!" teased Ron.

The students who had flinched, expecting her to explode, were pleasantly surprised when she replied placidly "Actually, it's good experience. Muggle universities and colleges make you do the same thing. It's to make sure the essay is relevant and concise." She continued to lecture them on the importance of this while everybody groaned.

Ryou leaned over to whisper to Yuugi "I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll see you in the common room."

"Okay."

He slipped away from the group and headed back in the direction of the classroom where there was a boys toilets. He was on his way back to meet up with the others when his path was blocked. He vaguely remembered seeing the pale blonde boy who was in front of him in a few classes, sneering and making nasty comments about people to his friends.

"What do you want?"

The boy ignored him for a few moments, looking him up and down. Finally he spoke. "Is this the best Potter can do? An albino mudblood? Well. No matter. You won't be his friend for much longer. The Dark Lord wants to break him slowly. If I can't be the one to do it, at least I can be the one to cause it. _Imperio!"_

Ryou had been listening to this speech with growing confusion, but at the last word he felt a kind of dreamy lassitude coming over him. A voice was whispering in his mind that he was to stick close to Potter and then hand him to the Dark Lord, that the betrayal would be enough to break Potter like he should be. However, years of fighting with Bakura for control over his body had hardened his will, not to mention that Bakura himself was becoming increasingly irritated with the boy, who was still prattling on at him.

"…show him to underestimate me. Now, I want you to go back to the common room, get Potter and bring him back here. Alone."

"How about…no?"

"What?"

"Did you honestly think you could control me? Please. Better just go back to this Dark Lord bloke and tell him you've failed. I doubt he'll be surprised. It's always arrogant swine like you that have the least actual ability." he said in a scathing voice, meanwhile thinking '_Oh Ra! I'm turning into a cross between Bakura and Kaiba! Except their insults wouldn't be that unoriginal.'_

"No-one insults me and gets away with it! _Cruci_arrgh!" He was cut off in the middle by a wave of energy that picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

He got to his feet slowly, then growled and went to attack again. **This **time the wave was crackling with electricity, and left the boys' hair sticking up like a porcupines quills. The air felt **charged** somehow, and a wind was blowing from nowhere. Ryou felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

Suddenly, glowing words appeared in the air, as thought they were being written by a giant invisible hand. 'DO NOT ATTACK THOSE UNDER OUR PROTECTION!' As the last word was finished, the boy started screaming and writhing, trying to swat something away. Little cuts and scratches started appearing on his body. As quickly as it had started it stopped, leaving him with blood dripping down his face and hands. He whimpered and ran off.

Ryou stood there for a moment, shocked. "What the heck was that?" A voice came from behind him, making him jump and whirl.

"**That **was the protection of the wildfolk."

"You did that?"

"No, not me. Her."

He turned to see what she was pointing at and saw the sylph from the lake, hovering there.

"Seems she's taken a liking to you. She stopped Malfoy from attacking and sent a message to me, saying you were in danger. I must admit the writing and scratches were my idea though, I got some more sylphs and sprites to do it." She gave a sigh. "I'm going to have to teach you to control her a little bit I think, in case she gets jealous and starts trying to kill all your girlfriends."

Ryou blushed. "Does that happen often?"

"Not too often, but it's best to nip it in the bud, so to speak. I remember the White Lady incident. That was not pretty."

"Right then…I'd better get over to the common room, the others will be wondering where I've gone."

* * *

"Noooo! It's not possible!" 

"What did I miss?" Ryou asked, looking sideways at the wailing Ron.

"Ron lost a game of chess. He's never lost a game before."

"Well, not since he was 4 anyway" put in the redheaded girl called Ginny.

Suddenly Ron stopped moaning and grinned. "Finally! A challenge! Rematch?"

"Maybe tomorrow, I've gotta go now." said Yuugi, before standing up.

"What took you so long?" asked Malik.

"Some blonde git ranting about 'the Dark Lord' tried to put a spell on me. Didn't work though, he must need practice."

"What spell?" asked Harry, suddenly alert.

"Umm, Imperio or something." He turned to look at Hermione who had gasped. "What?"

"It's an Unforgivable Curse. It takes over a person and forces them to do whatever the caster wants. You can only fight it off with willpower. You say it was cast wrong? Any odd behaviour since then?"

"Well I was rude and insulting. That's odd for me, but he was really annoying."

"Hmm…anyway, ready to head back?"

"Yup."

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"If our Lord hadn't wanted you alive, that could have been arranged… However, don't say you had no warning. _Crucio!_"

"**Mirror Force!**" shouted Yami, before the attack was reflected back onto the caster, who shrieked and fell to the floor. That seemed to be a symbol for the other Death Eaters, who all attacked at once.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Sectumsempra!"_

"_Vividus Mort!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Slasheo!"_

"**Negate Attack!"**

All of the spells disappeared into tiny black holes. The Death Eaters looked shocked.

Meanwhile Malik had pulled out the Millennium Rod. "**Stay where you are!"** All the Death Eaters did just that.

"Kuso! Where are my toys when I actually want them?" shouted Bakura. There was a flash of green fire and lots of little dolls and one stuffed wolf appeared. "Oh…thanks." he said, looking confused, before: "By the power of the Millennium Ring, I bind your souls to these dolls!"Just before he finished speaking, four Death Eaters grabbed a chair, which for some reason no-one had noticed, yelled 'Serpent!' and the scene disappeared. Colours swirled around them, then they landed in Voldemort's meeting room.

Voldemort emerged from his pensieve looking thoughtful. "So that's the new opponent is it? Interesting. Narcissa you may remove your memories."

He waited until she had done so, and then spoke again. "Hold out your arm." He pressed his finger against her dark mark, then watched as it turned black. More Deatheaters began apparating in. When they were all assembled, he addressed them.

"It seems yet again I have noticed something you all overlooked in your incompetence. I want you to search everywhere, both magical and muggle, for information on something called the Millennium Ring. Don't fail me again. Dismissed."

TBC

* * *

**A.N. **Sorry about the delay, my computer broke, among other things. The next chapter will go up sometime this month. Also, just in case anyone cares, I've finally written my profile.

**Review Replies**

**Darkrose Dragonkin: **Sorry, didn't mean to sound snappish. Hopefully I'll get back on track now, but it is sorta awkward juggling life, exams and three separate stories.

**Shinigami:** This story was started pre HBP, so my Snape is a good guy. I'm really trying hard not to write this whole long spiel on how Snape might still be good. I spent 2 hours solid arguing with my brother over it when the book had sunk in for us both. Anyway, the Luna idea is a good one. Malfoy, being who he is is bound to need revenge, and then Harry will want some and so on. It's a vicious cycle.

**Yami Bakura:**Don't worry, I'm gonna keep going till the end.

**AvidReader123:** Thanks. I'd heard that he did that in the manga. Was I wrong?

Thanks also to **lady sakura cosmos**, **Twin Tails Speed**, **ragnarok the 1st** and **The Copper Arabian**for their reviews.

Keep 'em coming please!

Next Chapter: Voldemort finds out about the Items. What is he planning?

**Amethyst Sylph**


	9. Finding Things Out

As you have probably been able to tell, my connection has been really iffy, so I couldn't upload. The PC will be being moved to a different room in a few months, but until then you'll just have to bear with me I'm afraid.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, YuGiOh or the concept of the wildfolk.

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF and OotP. Slight HBP spoilers (characters and spells).

In this story, Yuugi is 16, the same age as Harry. I'm not very good with the name of story arcs and stuff, but it's after Yami Marik has been banished to the shadow realm. Bakura is...sort of a good guy, but he's still him. I apologise in advance to all Turkish people who may read this fic, the translation came straight from a dictionary so it's probably not very good. Also, my memory of Malik's past is a little fuzzy, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

/_blah_/ Yami to Yuugi

/blah/ Yuugi to Yami

_:blah:_ Bakura to Ryou

:blah: Ryou to Bakura

_'regular thoughts'_

_spells and narrateory-type thing_

**emphasis and shadow magic**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Finding Things Out

"… _I want you to search everywhere, both magical and muggle, for information on something called the Millennium Ring. Don't fail me again. Dismissed."_

* * *

"You know, knowing our luck, this 'Lord Voldemort' will have found out about the Items, and will want them for himself." 

"Good point. We'd better prepare."

"You said you two were the reincarnations, right?" After they nodded, he continued, "Then surely no-one else can even use those two Items."

"There is only one way you can take an Item off someone and have it work. You have to have a shadow duel and win."

"I can't see Voldemort taking the time to learn how to play duel monsters somehow. My guess is he'll try to get you to obey him, by imperius or otherwise, torture you until you hand them over or kill you to get them off you."

"In other words, don't bother brushing up your duelling skills." Malik said.

"I don't know. Your shadow magic seemed pretty effective against those Death Eaters."

"I have an idea." supplied Yami. "We'd need a bit of help fine-tuning it though, I'm still not sure how much modern magic can do."

"How about discussing it with the DA tonight?"

"Yeah I wanna go to Hogwarts again anyway. Ryou promised me that if that brat tries anything I can deal with him this time." Bakura smirked. "I'm looking forwards to it."

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"Master! I've found something!" exclaimed Bellatrix.

"Go on."

"I discovered this book in the small Black estate that was my dowry. It mentioned the Millennium Items, listing the Ring as one of them. It didn't say much else, except that combined they could rule the earth."

"Interesting. Is that all?"

"No master. It also mentioned another book, called 'Buyuk Devletlerin Hayal'. It was written by a Turkish scholar. Snape has just gone to purchase a copy."

As soon as she had said that, Snape appeared with a book under one arm.

"Is that the book I require Severus?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes master. I have already taken the liberty of casting a translating charm, my Lord, it is now in English."

The title of the book was now 'The Great Powers of Shadow'. Voldemort flicked his wand at the cover, and the book flipped open to about halfway. Voldemort read the information, then growled in frustration.

"It says that they will only work properly for their destined users, and that these users would gain their respective Item by their 15th birthday, otherwise the Items would no longer respond properly, unless gifted by the guardian. Well, if I can't use these Items, no-one will. I'll continue reading, perhaps I'll find a weakness. Snape, go back to the school, find out if Dumbledore knows of these Items. Bellatrix, you are to take charge of the remaining Death Eaters and liberate your fellows from Azkaban."

"It will be done, my Lord." they replied, bowing and kissing the hem of Voldemort's robe, before dissapparating.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and the others were sitting down for breakfast when the owl post arrived. Hermione scanned the Daily Prophet, then choked. 

"What is it? No-one's died have they?"

She turned the paper around, displaying the heading 'Third Azkaban Breakout'. She then read the article out loud:

"In yet another bold move since his return, the followers of You-Know-Who assaulted Azkaban. After it was announced that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named **had**, in fact returned, the Minister set aurors to help guard the island as well as the dementors. This turned out to be a mistake. Weakened by the presence of the dementors, the auror contingent quickly fell to the Death eaters. By the time backup arrived, they had gone, taking their previously incarcerated members with them. This reporter hopes that the Ministry will take decisive action to recapture these lawbreakers, as they are among the darkest and most powerful wizards of this time."

"Good grief. Who wrote this? Someone should seriously check them for a dark mark. This is Death Eater propaganda! 'Darkest and most powerful', 'yet another bold move'. Honestly."

"What's Azkaban?" asked Yuugi. "And weren't those dementors mentioned in relation to the shadow realm?"

"Wizard prison. The dementors are the usual guards. As well as being able to suck out souls, simply being in their presence is horrible. They force you to relive your worst memories, over and over again. They leech out all you hope and happiness, and your magic seems to decrease the longer you are around them as well. It often drives long-term prisoners insane."

"Come on, it's time for lessons." said Hermione.

"Right. I'm gonna set up an emergency meeting of the DA up for this evening, too."

* * *

"Well, well, well." Came a voice from behind them as they were waiting for their History of Magic class. "Who's laughing **now **Potter? My father's out of Azkaban, along with all the other supporters of the Dark Lord. Mudbloods like your friends here will be the first to go. I'm going to ask him to go after this one specifically." he said, looking at Ryou. "He'll soon learn never to insult a Malfoy. Mind you, he is quite pretty, maybe he'll want to keep him as a little…pet." 

"Okay, that was **way** more about your father's sexual practices than I ever wanted to hear, Malfoy." commented Harry, making a face.

"Aw, you're going to ask your daddy to make the bad, bad boy sorry." Said the white-haired boy in a babyish voice, the harsh planes of his face and spiked up hair showing Bakura was in control. "What's the matter baby, did the nasty boy damage your ego?" He then spoke normally "Well I'll damage a lot worse if you don't shut up. **Ra**, it's stuck up brats like you that remind me why I hate the rich. I bet you have people to wipe your arse because you still can't find the thing yet. That or get your head out of it."

Malfoy was getting angry as he spoke, two spots of colour appearing on his pale cheeks. Bakura on the other hand was enjoying every second of his taunting, the glint in his eyes showing that he was looking forward to Malfoy trying to attack him, so that he could retaliate.

"Why you little – " the blonde boy began, drawing his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

His wand shot out of his hand and into the waiting palm of Pol.

"Ten points from Slytherin for drawing a wand on a fellow student. You're lucky I stopped you then, otherwise it would have been another fifteen. Do you have an explanation for me?"

"He was provoked Professor." Pansy Parkinson put in.

"Ah, so the shoe is on the other foot."

"Professor?"

"Apparently that is usually Mr Weasley's answer to that question. It won't work any better than it does for him."

Ron blushed.

"Everybody into the classroom. Mr Malfoy, I will return your wand at the end of the lesson."

* * *

"Okay, I'm guessing that you all read about the Azkaban breakout?" Harry asked the DA that evening. After they all nodded, he continued. "What it didn't mention was that the day before that, the Death Eaters made an attack on the town where Yuugi, Ryou, Malik and I are currently residing. Thanks to some people in the town who are gifted with shadow magic, the attack was stopped and most of the Death Eaters imprisoned." _Well it's **sort** of true._ "We figured that they might try again now they have more people." 

"What's your point?"

"Think about it. If we plan this properly, it may be possible to defeat them, maybe even Voldemort himself." He ignored the shudders coming half the room.

"Yami took over "All three of us can wield a few aspects of shadow magic. We just want to see how well it will work against the regular kind."

"My major ability is mind control," began Malik "but from what we saw of the battle, only some of the Death Eaters were able to be affected by this. Would some of you let me try it on you so that I can see what all the people able resist it have in common?"

He picked a group of them out at random, and used his rod to control them. Almost all of them did whatever he asked, the only two that didn't were Harry and Su Li.

"Okay, do either of you have any idea as to why it didn't work?" he asked.

"In my case, it was my occlumency barriers. I could feel the magic battering away at them, but it never broke through."

"Same here." added Su Li.

"It shouldn't be **too** much of a problem then, Voldemort doesn't like his followers to learn it, it stops him from being able to read their minds."

"Me and Yuugi both have the ability to seal souls away, and that was how the others were captured so it must work. Will he have any creatures with him?"

"The dementors haven't left the prison, so only a few werewolves and giants I would guess at the very worst." Hermione said. "I don't think giants can use portkeys though, so you should be all right on that front." she added after a moments thought.

"Right. Any more contributions, or shall we call it a night?" There was a moment of silence. "All right, I'll see you all at the next meeting then."

Harry and the three Item holders stayed sat down whilst the others left. When they had all gone, he turned to them. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

Ryou started "There are wildfolk in Japan too right?"

"I think so. There's wildfolk everywhere."

"Right. So either your 'aunt' or me asks the wildfolk to stand watch, and alert us when the Death Eaters show up. They can tell us where they are."

"That will take forever, or have you forgotten the lesson? They can't talk, they have to pantomime." Malik complained.

"Okay then, so they alert us and I use my Ring to find them. How's that?"

"Better."

"And then we fight them. If this Voldemort is there, I'll challenge him to a duel and when he loses I'll send his soul to the shadow realm as forfeit. Problem solved." Yami stated.

"And of course, you're not arrogant at all." Bakura commented sarcastically.

"Two problems. Wizards have their own way of duelling that has nothing to do with cards, and according to the prophesy I'm the only one capable of defeating him for good."

"Urgh, I **hate **prophecies!" Malik groaned.

"What does it say?" asked Yami.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…_of course! Dumbledore said the power was love, but that always seemed a bit stupid to me. But what if it means **the **power? It must awaken somehow in the battle. I wonder how… Anyway, if we do end up fighting them, aside from Voldemort the only one I want to deal with personally is Bellatrix. The others are fair game."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Yuugi asked timidly.

"She killed my Godfather. He was my only real family until I was sixteen. Even Pol can't replace him. Her own cousin, she pushed him right through the veil, laughing. And that's not the worst she's done. Her favourite spell is the pain curse. Bet she doesn't like it so much now though." he said vindictively.

"Why, what happened?"

"I used it on her. She deserved worse, but unfortunately her master appeared and I had to stop. Good job no-one caught me using it, you get a life sentence for casting it on a human."

"What sort of pain is it?" Bakura asked with interest.

"All kinds; electrical currents, being repeatedly stabbed by knives, needles in the eyes, broken glass in your throat, and much more. All at once. Even the strongest person is on the floor screaming in seconds. Prolonged exposure drives you insane."

"Ouch."

"And you used this on her? I hadn't seen you as a particularly violent person."

"It was like…I had gone temporarily insane with rage and pain. Getting possessed snapped me out of it a little, but true grief didn't come till a few days later."

"I wish I'd snapped out of it that quickly." Malik muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"The same thing happened to him only it didn't end for ages and he tried to take over the world." Bakura said cheerfully.

"Look who's talking."

"Really? Who died, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No-one…or at least, death wasn't what caused me to go into that state. My clan have been the keepers of the Pharaoh's tomb for centuries. When I was ten, my father carved the prophesy of the Pharaoh into my back. The combination of betrayal and pain caused me to go insane, just like you said. But it's slightly more complicated. As I had the Millennium Rod, my rage was able to…form its own identity, I suppose. He killed my father. I admit that the whole taking-over-the-world thing was partly my fault. I was so angry, I felt it was all due to Yami, so I tried to take his puzzle and steal his power. Still, I'm over it now, at least as much as I ever will be."

They were quiet for a moment.

"So…is your anger-guy still around?"

"I banished him to the shadow realm. He'll have company soon though I suppose. How do you expect to defeat Voldemort?"

"Haven't got a clue. I still don't fully understand the power…I guess I'll just have to wing it. I suppose if worst comes to worst, one of you can imprison him using a trap or magic card."

"Time to go back then. I've still got maths to do."

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

"I must confess, I am disappointed in you," began Lord Voldemort, "especially you, Lucius. I would have thought you would have known better than to underestimate Potter. Still, you shall have a chance to redeem yourselves."

"Thank you master." they all murmured.

"Potter is not the only threat anymore. Three wielders of shadow magic have joined the fray. Your task will be to kill or otherwise dispose of them. I will deal with Potter myself. If you fail again, I shall not be so merciful. You have five days to gather as many allies as you can. We will attack the city of Domino on Saturday night. Nothing shall be left standing. Go."

The Death Eaters Apparated away.

"It's time I finished this, once and for all."

TBC

* * *

Buyuk Devletlerin Hayal - The Great Powers of Shadow 

**A.N. **From now on, I'm not going to reply to reviews here. I'll use the reply function, so if you're not logged on/don't have an account and you want a reply, please leave your email in the review.

Thanks to **Twin Tails Speed**, **momocolady**, **Shinigami**, **ascamacil**, **kirallie** and **VB** for their reviews.

**Shinigami: **Always a plus. Yeah, you'd get expelled at the very least for using an unforgivable at Hogwarts. (Good job Harry never got caught.) I never really saw Malfoy as that much of a threat to be honest, even after the sixth book...

Next Chapter: The Final Battle. What surprises does Voldemort have in store for our Item holders?

As a side note, just in case anyone cares, I have posted new chapters to all my fics, as well as a new fic and a one-shot.

**Amethyst Sylph**


	10. Battle in the Streets

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, YuGiOh or the concept of the wildfolk.

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF and OotP. Slight HBP spoilers (characters and spells).

In this story, Yuugi is 16, the same age as Harry. I'm not very good with the name of story arcs and stuff, but it's after Yami Marik has been banished to the shadow realm. Bakura is...sort of a good guy, but he's still him.

/_blah_/ Yami to Yuugi

/blah/ Yuugi to Yami

_:blah:_ Bakura to Ryou

:blah: Ryou to Bakura

_'regular thoughts'_

_spells and narrateory-type thing_

**emphasis and shadow magic**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Battle in the Streets

_"You have five days to gather as many allies as you can. We will attack the city of Domino on Saturday night. Nothing shall be left standing. Go."_

_The Death Eaters Apparated away._

"_It's time I finished this, once and for all."_

* * *

"… and this time I'm definitely gonna beat Kaiba!"

"You keep telling yourself that Jou." muttered Anzu.

Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the ground.

"What was that?" gasped Honda "it felt like an earthquake!"

"That's our cue." muttered Harry "looks like we didn't need the wild folk after all."

They began running towards the direction of the sounds. It was tough going, as a massive crowd of people was running in the opposite direction. When they reached the main street, they saw what could only be called an **army** of Deatheaters. With them was a multitude of other creatures, such as vampires, werewolves and quintapeds. The Item users immediately called up monsters to counter-attack. Then they rushed to join in.

**"Drop your wands!"**

Nothing happened.

"Surely they can't all have learnt occlumency?"

"Obedience isn't really necessary - **soul sealing!**"

Nothing happened.

"What the… Pharaoh, you try."

"**Mind crush!"**

As expected by now, nothing happened

"Okay, what's going on?"

The Deatheaters started laughing mockingly. "Our master knows all! He gave us these to protect us from your stinking Egyptian magic." They waved talismans around.

"This isn't good." Yami muttered "Wait!"

Just across from them, Succubus Knight had blocked an attack aimed at Harry, who was in the midst of the battle. However the surprise was that when it had counter attacked, the Death eater had been knocked down.

"Monsters can still hurt them! **I summon Dark Magician!"**

All the others summoned too. It was a pretty balanced fight, until Yami got a wicked idea.

"**Kuribo, multiply!"**

All of the Kuribos glomped a nearby Deatheater then exploded. Now the army was severely depleted, with only 20 or so death eaters and only a few creatures left. The remaining forces looked worried. Just then however, there was a resounding '**crack!**'

Voldemort took one look around him, and then turned glaring towards Harry, ignoring the Item holders who shrugged and kept on beating up Deatheaters. Succubus Knight had returned to the shadow realm.

"Potter! You've caused me trouble for the last time!"

The two of them began exchanging spells. Nothing too deadly just yet though. As the battle continued however, Voldemort began noticing that Harry was only defending, not attacking. In his enraged state, he didn't even consider that he was just biding his time, waiting for something. He just stepped up his attack so that everything was fatal, mostly killing curses. However as soon as he did, two monsters appeared in front of Harry. The item wielders recognised them to be Succubus Knight (again) and Gyakutenno Megami. The Megami was shielding whilst the Knight returned fire. Slowly between them and Harry they cornered Voldemort. Just as it seemed he was about to be defeated, he shot out a killing curse. It wasn't aimed at Harry though, but was zooming towards Yuugi (who had taken over but was facing in the opposite direction as he tied up a Deatheater). It seemed to any others to be happening in slow motion, as Yuugi turned to see the spell heading towards him. Harry dived over him and shielded him with his body. Voldemort began laughing in his high-pitched voice.

**Bang!**

This spell hit Harry with a loud noise and flash of light. As it faded, it revealed that he was still alive. On top of this, he was glowing, blazing with the green fire of the Millennium Bolt. He rose from where he had jumped and turned to face an increasingly nervous Dark Lord.

"What are you?"

"We are." the being said. Another voice-over laid Harry's

"What?"

"We are everything. We are nothing. We simply are."

He growled and flung a cruciatus towards it, but the spell was simply absorbed. He tried a few more times, but the same thing happened. When he realised nothing would work he tried to apparate out, only to find himself stuck. He tried to flee on foot, but tendrils of the glow wrapped around him, making him screaming agony as the flames burnt him. Then the glow tightened and his neck snapped. As his spirit tried to flee the dead body, it came in contact with the flames and was consumed. Three booms of thunder echoed through the air, even though there was a clear blue sky.

"It is finished." The being pronounced in its choral voice, before stamping its foot on the ground three times. Suddenly, it collapsed. Harry lay on the ground whilst the green energy poured off him, eventually coalescing into a winged being. She had bright red hair, green eyes, a purple outfit on with large boots, and cute little bat wings. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Finally free." she whispered, before turning to look at her former vessel "Thank you."

"Who are you?"

"I have no name. I suppose I'll need one now I have my own body."

"It would be a bit awkward to keep calling you Millennium Bolt." Bakura agreed.

"Hmm, that sounds alright." She said thoughtfully. "From now on my name is Bolt."

**(A.N. How many of you thought I was going to say Millennia? If so, congratulations for being a bit of a geek like me.)**

She opened her wings and flew off before anyone could tell it wasn't a particularly good name.

"**That** was what I had in my body the whole time? She was weird." Harry commented.

"I for one am glad that's all over with." said Ryou in a relieved tone of voice.

"Everybody freeze!" A voice yelled. They all turned to glare at Ryou who blushed apologetically (if there is such a thing).

"This is the British Ministry of Magic! All Deatheaters are under… arrest?" The auror who had been booming out orders noticed the pile of Deatheaters all tied up on the floor (except Snape who used his Order portkey to escape).

"You're a bit late." Malik said dryly

TBC

* * *

**A.N.**

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I'm putting the epilogue up in a minute though, so at least you won't have to wait for that.

**Amethyst Sylph**


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, YuGiOh or the concept of the wildfolk.

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF and OotP. Slight HBP spoilers (characters and spells).

* * *

Epilogue

"I'll miss you." Yuugi was saying to Harry as he waited in the airport to board the plane to England.

"Me too, but don't worry I'll write all the time and come and visit you when I get a chance."

"I brought you this." said Ryou, handing Harry a paper bag. He paused, then added "Bakura thought it would be funny for some reason."

It was a wolf plushy.

"Is this…"

"The wolf with Greyback's soul in? Yeah. Take a look at the rest."

It turned out to be two Succubus Knight plushies, but one had been modified to look like Bolt.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Pol squealed.

"She's getting more human every day." Harry muttered.

She then turned to Ryou. "I had a stern word with that sylph the other day, but let me know via one of the others if she starts causing problems."

_Flashback_

_"Take them in for questioning Stibbles." the auror said, before trying to bind Ryou. The sylph appeared, and she was so angry she was much more visible. She was a silvery colour, with bright blue teeth, which she was currently using to bite the wizard with._

_"That's enough"! A booming voice came. Pol walked up to them, grabbed the sylph and disappeared._

_"That really **is** enough". Said Harry, revealing his scar. Naturally the aurors were very apologetic._

End flashback  
  
"What I want to know is why the British Ministry came instead of the Japanese."

"Apparently since it was Voldemort they decided it wasn't their business. Typical human behaviour."

_**"Flight 710 for Heathrow, boarding now."**_

"That's us!"

Harry hugged all his friends, before turning to head for England, and his next big adventure.

* * *

And that's this story finished! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it - and I **did** enjoy writing it even though I lacked inspiration at times. 

**Amethyst Sylph**

P.S. I've had quite a few story ideas that I don't think I personally would be able to write very well. If anyone fancies having a go at them, they're on my profile.


End file.
